evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Отсылки к другим медиа в Neon Genesis Evangelion
Эта статья предназначена для перечисления отсылок к другим медиа в Neon Genesis Evangelion. Другие аниме и манга Взрыватель Орган (デトネイター・オーガン) «''Взрыватель Орган''» — трёх серийная OVA из далёкого 1991 года. Невозможно точно сказать, повлияла ли она на создателей «Evangelion», в обоих аниме есть ряд сходств, на которые стоит обратить внимание, даже если они случайны: Главный герой Томору синхронизируется с разумным инопланетным био-роботом; однако позже выясняется, что «инопланетяне» на самом деле вовсе не инопланетяне, а сверхразвитые люди (наверное, здесь оказал влияние «Макросс»). В последнем эпизоде представлен бестыдно раздутый библейский символизм, в первую очередь в виде большой крестообразной финальной атаки Органа. Ранние проекты «Evangelion» имеют сильное сходство с «Органом», хотя следует отметить, что аналогичные конструктивные особенности (такие как огромные плечи и роговые выступы) присутствовали и в других меха-аниме конца 80-х/начала 90-х годов. Меньшие визуальные детали включают обнажённую девушку, плавающую в трубе, и пару поз Гэндо. Orgun.jpg|Орган пытается быть героем. Proposal_15_nerv-layout.jpg|Предварительный дизайн Евы-00 и Евы-02. Proposal_32_eva01-alt.jpg|Альтернативные ранние наброски Евы-00. Detonator_orgun_grand_cruciform.jpg|Крестообразная вспышка, когда Орган стреляет большим крестом. Detonator_orgun_mhiku_tube.jpg|Бледная голая девушка-эспер в трубе. Уважаемый старший брат (おにいさまへ...) В 18 эпизоде «Evangelion» есть сцена, которая буквально кадр за кадром была перерисована из «''Oniisama E''» ака «Уважаемый старший брат». * Вначале показаны два близких друга, болтающих в парке. * Затем продолжительный кадр с их ногами... * ... а затем кадр из песочницы с лопаткой и ведёрком. В «Oniisama E» также есть персонаж по имени Рэй Аска ака «Hana no Saint Juste» (Святой Иуст цветов) и Каору Орихара ака «Kaworu no Kimi» (принц Каору). File:Oniisamapark.jpg|Два друга в парке. File:Oniisamafeet.jpg|Долгий кадр, изображающий ноги. File:Oniisamasandbox.jpg|Кадр с песочницей и ведёрком с лопаткой внутри. File:Ngepark.jpg|Аска и Хикари общаются в парке. File:Ngefeet.jpg|Долгий кадр, изображающий их ноги. File:Ngesandbox.jpg|Кадр с песочницей и ведёрком с лопаткой внутри. Человек-дьявол (デビルマン) «''Человек-дьявол''» — манга Го Нагаи, имеющая аналогичный апокалиптичный финал. В подарочном издании «Der Mond»Отрывок из «интервью с Садомото Ёсиюки» Ёсиюки Садомото сказал, что и он, и Хидэаки Анно были очарованы Го Нагаи и что они хотели, чтобы конец был похож на концовку «Человека-дьявола». Урасиман: Полиция будущего (未来警察ウラシマン) «''Урасиман: Полиция будущего''» — пятидесяти серийное аниме, транслировавшееся в 1983 году. В нем Рю Урасима таинственным образом путешествует во времени в будущее, где его называют «Урасшиманом»; он говорит, что путешествие во времени дало ему сверхспособности. Он завербован в полицию Магны, которая занимается защитой Нео-Токио от мощного синдиката Некрайм. В эпизоде 47 Некрайм выпускает плавающую восьмигранную меху, известную как «Супер-X». Перекрасьте супер-Х в синий и получите Рамиила. Супер-Х также стреляет энергетическими лучами, его структура чрезвычайно плотная. Самое интересное то, что создатели до сих пор вдохновляются супер-Х. Супер-X имеет способность изменять форму, аналогичную той, которой обладал Рамиил в Rebuild, хотя Супер-X просто делится на куски, а затем собирается вновь. Мобильный доспех Гандам В одном из эпизодов легендарный М-80 "Гандам" стреляет по противнику из лесистого укрытия снайперской винтовкой. Подобный момент присутствует в шестом эпизоде. Отсылки к не-аниме медиа 2001: Космическая одиссея * Монолиты Возможно, самая известная отсылка к научной фантастике в сериале. Чёрные монолиты Seele взяты из классического фильма Стэнли Кубрика 1968 года, «''2001: Космическая одиссея''». В романах 2001 года монолиты были фактически построены расой существ, которые перенесли своё сознание в машины, а затем пошли дальше и перенесли своё сознание в нематериальную форму. Помимо этой примечательной отсылки, всё остальное кажется становится очень спекулятивным. Следующие визуальные детали были постулированы как дань уважения «2001» некоторыми поклонниками, и они включены здесь для полноты. (см. также мотив синего октаэдра выше). * Оборудование типа D Евы-02 и EVA Pod В эпизоде 10, чтобы противостоять экстремальным условиям в вулкане, модуль-02 был оснащён оборудованием D-типа, которое имеет сильное визуальное сходство с капсулами из «2001». Эти аппараты назывались для краткости «внекорабельными активными площадками», или капсулами, и использовались пилотами для работы в экстремальных условиях космоса. Колосс: Проект Форбина Во время запуска системы псевдопилота в ''Evangelion 2.0: You Can (Not) Advance ''можно услышать странный компьютерный голос, неразборчиво говорящий что-то. Однако, если же посмотреть этот момент в обратной перемотке, то можно услышать на английском: "''To be dominated by my is not bad for human pride, as to be dominated by others of your species". ''Именно эту фразу произнес перед отключением ИИ Колосс в фильме 1970 года "Колосс: Проект Форбина", снятого по одноименному роману Д.Ф. Джонса. Примечания Категория:А-Я Категория:Статьи о сравнениях Категория:Гайды